


Thumbs up

by actingcaptainslog



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Kid Fic, Kid Kirk, M/M, Young Spock, idek how to tag these things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actingcaptainslog/pseuds/actingcaptainslog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What does it mean?"</p>
<p>"Hm? What does what mean?"</p>
<p>"That gesture you make with your fist clenched, and thumb extending upwards."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thumbs up

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my first attempt at fanfiction/ficlet.  
> I made a gif set on Tumblr and I couldn't help myself and added a little ficlet with it: [[x](http://acting-captains-log.tumblr.com/post/73181816902/you-cannot-convince-me-otherwise-that-in-an-au)]

"What does it mean?"  
  
"Hm? What does what mean?"  
  
"That gesture you make with your fist clenched, and thumb extending upwards."  
  
"Oh, you mean this?" Jim made the ‘gesture’ Spock had described.  
  
"Yes. I do not understand its meaning."  
  
"It’s like, um- telling someone ‘good job’, or kind of praising someone.. or agreeing with someone? I dunno how to explain it, it’s meant to be a good thing though." There was a pause, before Jim had a thought. "So.. you’ve never been given a ‘thumbs up’ before?"  
  
"I have not."  
  
Spock took the moment to lift his hand and mirror Jim’s earlier demonstration. It was an odd gesture, he thought to himself; and he looked at Jim, as if asking for approval of his action. Jim laughed, but he wasn’t teasing Spock. There was a hint of adoration. Spock raised an eyebrow, and before he could question Jim’s reaction-  
  
"Awesome, you got it!" And Jim raised his own ‘thumbs up’ directed at Spock.  
  
If Jim had noticed a tinge of green creeping up onto Spock’s ears, he didn’t mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me tips and stuff; I mean, there's not much to go on, but I might get into writing more some day when I find the courage to do so.


End file.
